


Drinks Parties are Usually Dull

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Jarllan, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jared isn't a fan of boring drinks parties, but he doesn't mind the idea of this one when he knows that Stellan is coming. What he doesn't know it that Stellan is bringing a gorgeous friend (Colin Firth) and the three of them will ditch the boring party to do something altogether more... interesting.





	Drinks Parties are Usually Dull

**Author's Note:**

> This is not true in any way - it's fiction. It is literally my hot fantasy tapped out on a keyboard.

These sorts of bourgeois drinks parties bored Jared silly. But this one would be different, he had managed to convince himself - because, very soon, Stellan would be arriving and - surely - if anyone could be the life and soul of the party, it would be him. He'd grown extremely fond of him over the past months as they'd worked on HBO's Chernobyl drama together, and he was just about the one person he could think capable of making this banal gathering palatable. He gazed out of one of the full length windows in this penthouse suite, drinking in the sight of grey old London at the same time as he sipped his bubbly. It was a familiar sight, but it never failed to be breathtaking. He was lost in his thoughts, watching the rain splatter against the glass, when--

"Jared!" he was interrupted by Stellan's booming voice. "So glad you could make it!"

"Stellan!" Jared beamed, going in for the hug, awkwardly holding his glass as not to spill booze on his friend's suit. "And you brought... company?" he added, slightly unsure of whether the man six-feet or so behind Stellan was actually with him. He'd expected some young and glamorous girl; he hadn't expected... Colin Firth... but he looked incredibly friendly and - most importantly - full of exuberance in an otherwise dull room - so Jared didn't feel that he could complain.

"Yes... Have you met Colin before?" Skarsgård wrapped an arm around Firth and brought him into the conversation.

"Briefly," Jared smiled, outstretching his hand to shake Colin's hand.

"We became great friends whilst filming Mamma Mia," there was a twinkle in his eye as he said it. "I'll leave you two to chat for a minute if you don't mind - I need to get myself a glass of champagne."

Firth liked to talk and that suited Harris down to the ground - he continued to cradle his glass and stare aimlessly around the room as Colin chatted to him about Chernobyl, congratulating him on his Emmy nomination, and filling his head with stories about the daft things which he and Stellan had gotten up to on the set of the aforementioned Abba musical. But what Colin would say next would completely throw him:

"Speaking of Stellan... you're just his type, you know--"

"--I'm sorry?" Jared coughed into his drink, genuinely unsure of whether he'd heard him correctly.

"British, well-spoken, nicely dressed... Handsome," he said, looking Jared up and down as if he was assessing him.

"Are you trying to chat me up?" the ginger-haired man asked him, rather incredulous.

"Well... On Stellan's behalf, if you must know," he whispered, "He's been dying to get his hands on you. He told me so." Taking a sip of his drink, partly to cover his mouth as he said the words, he added, "Pillow talk."

Jared looked at him completely bewildered, and quite bashfully too. "--Ah, I see you two have been getting to know one another," Skarsgård crashed onto the scene, sloshing his champagne flute around and almost dripping the frothy liquid everywhere.

"I was just explaining to Jared..." Firth started, "... That we were only planning to have one or two drinks here before heading back to mine--"

"--He has a place near here," Stellan clarified.

"--If you want to tag along, Jared," Colin grinned at him, and his eyes became very beady, dark and seductive. "I'm a master at making cocktails."

"We can make it _just_ how you want it," Stellan explained, his voice low, gravelly, and also insanely seductive.

Jared had come to the conclusion that they just _might_ be trying to seduce him. Well, these sorts of bourgeois drinks parties bored Jared silly - so how could he say _no_ to something _more_ exciting?

To _conclude_, he was absolutely glad that he _didn't_ say no, with his clothes being dragged from his body, Stellan hungrily working on his shirt and roughly handling his belt and trousers. He was lying on an extremely comfortable bed in one of Colin's bedrooms - a king-size bed, because anything less would have been too small for the three of them - watching Skarsgård above him, who couldn't wait to relieve him of his clothes, and watching Firth - who was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a white shirt only, the tails of which were barely concealing his modesty. Colin was stroking the erect cock which was poking out of the bottom of his shirt, slowly, trying to savour every moment. And, unsurprisingly for anyone who knew him, Stellan was the _first _ to have taken _all_ of his clothes off.

Jared's shirt was now fully open and Stellan's mouth was on his chest, teeth which gently nipped and a hot, sticky tongue which lapped at freckled skin. The Swede marvelled at the contrast between the areas where he had bitten, flushed and vibrant, and Harris' dark pink nipples standing out against his pale skin - and also how there had seemed to be a _moan_ from Jared commensurate with every mark. His mouth moved south, lips running once over the length of the actor's engorged cock. But it seemed that Colin was all of a sudden jealous, and he dived in to _also_ try and get a tongue to the erection, softly licking the tip of it. Jared groaned in bliss and the shook his head in disbelief at the sheer sight of it, shyly smiling - Stellan and Colin were now kissing thirstily for his viewing pleasure, clutching at one another's hardness, playing with each other's cocks and playing with Jared's too, in-between the fun.

These sorts of bourgeois drinks parties _usually _ bored Jared silly. He thanked Christ that _this_ one had turned out rather _differently_, he thought, as the pair resumed in sucking him off, their tongues battling for dominance over his cock. In the end, he didn't even know which one of them had brought him off, and he didn't _care_ \- he soon realised that he didn't want one of them without the _other_ \- his hand gently jerking Stellan's dick, and Colin's lips pressed against _his_.


End file.
